Angel Eyes
by Delonwethiel
Summary: Just a little song fic I wrote... I expect all reviews


Hehehe I bet everyone else who is reading my Butterfly story is wondering what I'm doing, * glances around nervously * hehehe anyways this is my first attempt at a song fic. You must realize I have no life and have nothing better to do so on with the story. WANRNING! WARNING! Major out of character-ness, and some spoilers from the second movie!!!!!!!  
  
' '- Song  
  
"" - Characters talking  
  
** - Characters thinking  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Angel Eyes  
  
Angel Eyes  
  
A familiar figure manages to pull herself out of the well and collapse beside it in exhaustion, " Note to self: Shout for Inuyasha to help me out of the well next time I bring extra ramen,"  
  
Seconds after she says that a bouncy ball of orange fluff comes flying at her. The ball of fluff attaches it self to it's adopted mom's leg and doesn't let go, " Kagome-mama! Inuyasha is picking on me again make him stop."  
  
Kagome smiles down at Shippou and ruffles his orange hair with her hand. She looks up to see Miroku and Sango running to greet her. Kagome struggles to hold back a laugh when she sees Inuyasha come slowly behind them. On her last visit Kagome had brought Shippou some markers and coloring books. Either he had run out of coloring books or he had sneaked up on Inuyasha when he was asleep in the tree. Sango runs up and hugs her best-friend smiling.  
  
" Kagome! Your back early," Sango replies letting go of her friend.  
  
" Yeah, I figured in would be coming to get me soon so I wanted to surprise him," Kagome says using her and Sango's code word for Inuyasha instead of his name.  
  
" Yeah well you saved me from having another grope fest with Mi.," Sango winks back as the monk and demon finally reach the others.  
  
The monk smiled and gave Kagome a friendly hug. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha blushing at her profoundly. Kagome looked confused for a minute before realizing why he was blushing. On his face and neck were Shippou's drawings. You see obviously what was supposed to be a dog demon and human kissing and holding hands. Kagome began to shake uncontrollably. Shippou let go and backed away to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and looked to her like she had gone crazy.  
  
" Inuyasha do realize what Shippou drew on you?" She says finally bursting out laughing to the relief of Shippou.  
  
" Yes I did very much now let's go jewel shard hunting!" Inuyasha says getting angry with Kagome for laughing. * Doesn't she see how embarrassing it is for me? * He thinks to himself.  
  
" Yes, Inuyasha I think we should start hug- I mean hunting the jewel shard, " Kagome stumbles over her words and smiles to everyone else.  
  
So as always together in their group they walk till their feet feel as if they are going to fall off. Inuyasha finally stops when he feels hungry for his ramen. He turns to shout at Kagome to make ramen when he sees her and Sango already stopped. He rushes back there to see if anything was wrong with one of them.  
  
" Are you okay? Why did you stop?" He asks slightly worried but a little more annoyed.  
  
Kagome looks up at him and removes a headphone from one of her ears. She taps Sango on the shoulder. The demon hunter jumped slightly but caught on quickly and pulled of the other headphone.  
  
" What did say Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as sweetly as possible to avoid a fight.  
  
" I asked if you were alright, you were stopped and had your eyes closed.." he says his voice trailing down to a whisper.  
  
Kagome tries to look him in the eye but gets distracted by the smudged picture of her an Inuyasha kissing. She smiles and looks towards Sango.  
  
" I was showing Sango my portable CD player. It plays music see?" Kagome says hold one of the earpieces to his ears, but kept them a safe distance away. She didn't want him going deaf now did she.  
  
Inuyasha listened interested by the little machine for a couple seconds as the song came to an end. He looked back up at Kagome and smiled to himself, * She's so pretty * A smirk crossed his lips as he said what was on his mind.  
  
" I'm Hungry, make me ramen!" He says jumping up into a tree leaving the remaining people to set up camp and make supper. In a few minutes, the smell of ramen was floating up to the sleeping Inuyasha's nose causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and jumped done from the tree making Kagome jump slightly herself. Inuyasha looked around and couldn't find the others.  
  
" Where are the others?" He asked sitting down across from Kagome and staring at the ramen hungrily.  
  
" Shippou hurt himself while you were asleep and we didn't want to wake you, they'll be back in the morning," Kagome says smiling at Inuyasha, " It looks like its just again, huh?"  
  
" Feh," Inuyasha turns his head away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome put on her headphones again, and turned it on. The music played softly and kept Kagome calm as she watched Inuyasha slurp his ramen annoyingly. She just picked at hers and handed him, hers when he was done his. She sighed and turned her Walkman up and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and let the music lull her to sleep. After finishing his meal Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome already asleep. Kagome shivered and Inuyasha decided to move closer, you know to keep her warm. ((AN: Pffft, my ass he justs wants to hug her))  
  
" It's not like anyone's around any ways.." He mumbles to himself.  
  
Inuyasha leans forward when some soft words float up from the Walkman to his ears. He gently takes the headphones off Kagome's head and pulls them closer to his oh so sensitive ears.  
  
' I know that I'm not the first one  
  
You've had love in your life before me  
  
But when your lips touched my lips  
  
It felt like I was kissing destiny'  
  
What the heck? What kind of song sings about this stuff? * He thinks to himself as he subconsciously pulls Kagome into his lap and placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
'Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
'Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
I am in love'  
  
I believe in what I'm feeling  
  
I'd give everything up just for you  
  
Love is devoted to those who see  
  
That the last dance you dance with a truth  
  
Angel eyes with your angel eyes  
  
Will you always be there to hold me  
  
Angel eyes, I am satisfied  
  
I don't want to hear your story  
  
Cause I can see the things  
  
I really want to see  
  
In your eyes  
  
Angel eyes just want you here to hold me  
  
Angel eyes...'  
  
*What a weird thing? Why would Kagome listen to something like this? Feh never mind.* He thinks to himself as he takes the headphones of his head. * This music makes me think of all the times Kagome has done stupid things. The most recent her taking the arrow for me from that bitch Kaguya. I was so worried about and I bet everyone could tell, oh well, They have their own little love problems to work out. * He smirks to himself when he gets to thinking about Miroku and Sango's relationship. He kisses Kagome's hair lightly and takes in her scent, vanilla and honeysuckle. ((An: I made that up on the spot)) He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep thinking, * She smells so nice, I'd pick her over Kikyo any day* He yawns and falls asleep holding Kagome close to himself for the rest of the night.  
  
I'm wanna apologize if this was crappy, I was listening to this song on repeat, again and I was thinking about Inuyasha-kun and Kagome-chan's relationship.also about a music video I have of Inuyasha. So yeah, I hope it's happier then my other story. 


End file.
